


Can you feel my heart?

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers for the ending of CRK, The five are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Pure Vanilla never expected this outcome...
Kudos: 8





	Can you feel my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read! This fic involves Spoilers for the ending of Cookie Run Kingdom!

Pure Vanilla closed his eyes, he was falling. He didn't know where but he was falling, likely to his demise. He was too weak to continue fighting Dark Enchantress, the other heroes would be safe...he hoped. His kingdom fell and now he had fallen. He had failed everyone, and now his sister would destroy everything and turn it to darkness. This wasn't what she wanted...was it? They could've talked about it, if she wanted power all she had to do was ask Vanilla. He would've helped. This didn't have to happen! It could've been prevented! Unfortunately his pleading did nothing and Dark Enchantress attacked anyway, he had tried so hard. They all did. He couldn't help but feel responsible, after all this was his kingdom and this was his sister who was attacking.

The wind picked up as he continued to fall, he'd die soon...from the fall or the impact. He didn't know which, at least it'd be over soon..  
The explosions continued and he hesitantly opened his eyes and looked up. He saw the heroes fighting Dark Enchantress, they wouldn't survive either would they..? He had tried so hard to protect them, after Dark Enchantress had overpowered him he was sent back in an explosion. She'd likely broken the shield he made for the others, oh how he hoped they'd be okay. They were more than friends to him, family even. His entire kingdom was his family...yet now, it was all gone. And he was powerless to stop it.  
He sighed and shut his eyes tightly, he was scared. Like most cookies they feared death, he feared it too. His kingdom may be a kingdom of healing and pilgrimage, but that never stopped death, and now he was face to face with it. In due time he'd touch the ground soon. But..he never felt impact. Nothing.

In fact, he didn't hear anything. No explosions from the fighting, no maniacal laughter from the cookie he once saw as his sister. Nothing. Everything was silent, as well as this, he wasn't falling anymore. He felt like he was floating..  
He hesitantly opened his eyes, he blinked a few times and looked around only to realise everything was black. He was floating in this..darkness, that's all he could see.His eyes widened and he looked around, panic immediately started to set in. Where was he? Was he alive? Was he dead? Why was he here?!? Was this Dark Enchantress' sick idea of punishment?! 

"Hello?!" He yelled to the darkness, the once calm and gentle leader of the Vanilla Kingdom was starting to panic. His breathing quickened and he started to sob, this was never meant to happen. He wasn't meant to lose..he needed to defeat her! For the sake of everyone! He wasn't meant to be sent here... to this...void. If that's what it could be called?

Pure Vanilla continued to float, the darkness felt suffocating to him. He was alone. He hated being alone, it was extremely suffocating. He was never the most sociable person but he enjoyed the company of others, it made him feel happy and safe. Now...he no longer had that. His feelings were all over the place, he felt angry, upset and betrayed. His Kingdom had been destroyed, mostly everyone had been killed in the massacre, he had lost everything and everyone. All because of his sister. He was angry though..and he was never one to get angry, but, she'd killed his kingdom and would kill his friends! She sent him to this hell! They never deserved any of this! It wasn't fair! 

He looked down at his hands, tears started to run down his face and hit the palms of his hands. He was stuck here, he was stuck. He was alone. And he'd suffer here alone unless someone managed to save him...what if he didn't get saved..? What if everyone moved on and forgot him--  
He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, growing stressed as every thought of a bad outcome ran through his mind.  
"I'll be okay... they'll save me... they'll save me…" he said quietly, mostly trying to reassure himself. That he'd be okay, he'd survive this and he'd be rescued, his kingdom would be rebuilt and everything would be normal...maybe this was all some nightmare. He'd wake up and he'd be in his kingdom, he'd be able to go out for dinner with the others and they'd all be happy. And none of this would happen.

But deep down? He knew the truth, the undeniable and sad truth. He was avoiding it but he knew the fact was...

He was alone.


End file.
